zorkfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
0 *Entharion the Wise becomes King of Quendor. 41 *Mysterion the Brave ascends the throne of Quendor. 55 *Zylon the Aged ascends the throne of Quendor. 398 *Zilbo II ascends the throne of Quendor. 399 *Gustav Peggleboz is born. 423 *Bozbo I ascends the throne of Quendor. 429 *Zilbo II ascends the throne of Quendor. 474 *Jam 5: Treaty of Znurg that ends the Zucchini Wars.Flathead Calendar 451 *Harmonious Fzort ascends the throne of Quendor. 456 *Gustav Peggleboz dies. 477 *Bozbo II ascends the throne of Quendor. 481 *Thaddium Fzort ascends the throne of Quendor. 545 *Mumbo I ascends the throne of Quendor. 569 *Bozbo III ascends the throne of Quendor. 575 *Bozbo IV ascends the throne of Quendor. 619 *Mumbo II ascends the throne of Quendor. The bloit undergoes one of its dramatic conversions, as his favorite pet was a very ancient turtle. 628 *Zilbo III ascends the throne of Quendor. 657 *Palace guards sign a petition asking for an increase in the mosquito netting allotment. The document bears a signature by the general of the Royal Militia that looks suspiciously like "Duncanthrax." 659 *By this year, the Kingdom of Quendor encompasses 7.5 agrarian provinces on the western shore of the Great Sea, whose major products are rope and mosquito netting. *Dismembur 31: Duncanthrax the Bellicose becomes King of Quendor and starts the Flathead Dynasty. 660 *Duncanthrax moves the capital from Largoneth Castle to Egreth Castle. 662 *By this year, Duncanthrax's aggressive policy expanded Quendor to the Kovalli Desert. 665 *Duncanthrax vanquishes the Antharian Armada at the Fort Griffspotter. 667 *Duncanthrax forms the Frobozz Magic Construction Company in order to expand his empire in the underground of the Eastlands. Frobozz Magic Dirt Disposal Company and Frobozz Magic Underground Sewer Installation Company soon follow. *FrobozzCo heardquarters are built. 668 *Duncanthrax forms the Frobozz Magic Construction Company in order to expand his empire underground. *Arch 19: Frobozz Magic Cave Company is founded. *FrobozzCo International is formed as parent company for its subsidiaries. 672 *Dismembur 9: Unnatural Acts. 688 *Duncanthrax dies. *Belwit the Flat ascends the throne of Quendor. 691 *Double Fanucci is invented by Zilbo III. *1st Double Fanucci Championship. 699 *Augur 16: First Zorkmid minted. 701 *Frobwit the Flatter ascends the throne of Quendor. 723 *Dimwit Flathead is born. 725 *John D. Flathead is born. 726 *Stonewall Flathead is born. 727 *Timberthrax Flathead ascends the throne of Quendor. 728 *Johann Sebastian Flathead is born. 730 *J. Pierpont Flathead is born. *Thomas Alva Flathead is born. 731 *Leonardo Flathead is born. 732 *The Frobozz Philharmonic Orchestra is formed dedicated to playing baroque versions of old folk tunes and popular dance numbers. 735 *Lucrezia Flathead is born. 737 *Ralph Waldo Flathead is born. 738 *J. Pierpont opens a lemonade stand in Egreth Village. *Phloid Flathead ascends the throne of Quendor. 739 *The FPO perform their first sympony by J.S. Flathead. 741 *Frank Lloyd Flathead is born. 743 *By this year FrobozzCo boasts 17000 subsidiaries. *John D. graduates from the Borphee Business School. 747 *John D. founds Flathead Industries. 748 *Babe Flathead is born. 749 *J. Pierpont becomes clerk at the Bank of Zork and then Chairman of the Board. 751 *Lucrezia marries Marcus Bzart-Foodle. 755 *Mumberthrax Flathead ascends the throne of Quendor. *Stonewall Flathead becomes General of the Royal Army. 757 *King Mumberthrax proclaims Double Fanucci as National Sport of Quendor. (according to the Flathead Calendar intro) 758 *Mumberthrax commissions Frank Lloyd to design a new wing for Castle Egreth. *F.M. Spell Co. is founded/bought. 760 *The new wing of Castle Egreth collapses killing 4000 royal guests. The stonemason is summarily executed. *FI has an annual income of 80000000 zorkmids. 761 *Jelly 3: Mumberthrax proclaims Double Fanucci as National Sport of Quendor. (according to the Flathead Calendar page for Jelly) 766 *Leonardo Flathead starts his self-portrait. *John Paul joins the royal navy. 769 *Augur 7: Gnusto spell is invented. 770 *Mumberthrax feels the icy hand of death. *His son Dimwit ascends throne. 771 *John Paul is the ranking admiral. *Dimwit appoints Johann Sebastian official court composer. *Jam 14: Dimwit moves the capital from Egreth to Flatheadia. 773 *Every ship in the navy has been sunk or lost at sea. John Paul retires shortly after. *Estuary 18: Endless Fire begins. *Mareilon is destroyed in the Fire. 774 *Dimwit locks Lucrezia in a dungeon for her own safety. 777 *Arch 22: Dedication of the Royal Museum. 778 *FrobozzCo forms or takes over more than 18000 additional subsidiaries. Gross income increased by 22%. *Magic Cave Co, digs 46000 bloits of tunnel, GUH is extended by 200 bloits. Cavern space is added 8000 bloits3. *F.M. Spell Co. sales increase 11%. Four new spells (DRILBO, BORCH, GIZGUM and QULBO) are produced. *Sales of grue repellent triple. Grue-related deaths drop by 31%. Grue population also drops by 31% 779 *The Curse, according to a mistaken entry of Encyclopedia Frobozzica. See 789. 781 *The huge 400-story FrobozzCo HQ opens in Flatheadia. *"Beach Blanket Fanucci" is filmed at Flathead Beach. 782 *Dimwit constructs Flathead Stadium in Babe's honor, the kingdom's largest sporting arena. 783 *Oracle 22: Coronation of Lord Dimwit Flathead begins at Flatheadia. *He orders the erection of Flood Control Dam #3. It is dedicated on Estuary 30. 789 *A small rutabaga farm in Mithicus is sold out to FrobozzCo. *Megaboz curses the Twelve Flatheads. They all die. *John Dee is lost in the Gray Mountains with his entourage. *Battle of Ragweed Gulch. Stonewall is shot by one of his own men. *Johann Sebastian gives a rehearsal of his Minuet for Violin and Volcano when he is killed during a mishap. *J. Pierpont is lost in his vaults. *Thomas Alva dies from a severe case of splinters. *Leonardo works on a large statue for the harbor of Antharia when he suffers a fatal plunge into a vat of molten granola. *Lucrezia commits suicide in her cell. *Ralph Waldo dies of an overdose of avocados. *The great white jellyfish kills John Paul during his vacation in Grubbo-by-the-Sea. *Frank Lloyd succumbs to cancer. *Shark-wrestling semi-finals in Flathead Stadium. Babe is killed. *Loowit Flathead ascends the throne of the Great Underground Empire. 804 *Frobozz Magic Biography Publishing Company publishes The Lives of the Twelve Flatheads. 813 *Duncwit Flathead ascends the throne of GUE. 817 *The month Fidooshiary is purchased by the Frobozz Magic Month Company and renamed FrobuaryTR. 841 *First Concert by Elvis Flathead. 843 *Barbawit Flathead ascends the throne of GUE. 845 *Idwit Oogle Flathead ascends the throne of GUE. 865 *Estuary 16: Granola Riots. 872 *Spring: Magic O'Leary with his stunning mastery of clairboyance spells, wins the G.U.E. Tech Spelling Bee. 873 *"A Traveller's Guide to the Great Underground Empire" is published. 880 *Mum 29: Work on Rockville Estates stops. 881 *Spring: Expected time for the occupancy of the Rockville Estates.Zork Zero *Wurb Flathead ascends the throne of GUE. 883 *Flathead Calendar is published to commemorate the centennial of Dimwit's coronation. *Mumberbur 14: Great Underground Empire falls. Flatheadia collapses and shrinks to a White House. A poor peasant inherits half the Empire's wealth and becomes a Dungeon Master.Zork Zero 896 *The Great Underground Empire: A History is published. 927 *Time Travel Spell will be invented. 947 *9/33: John D. Flathead IX announces a two-for-one stock split to FrobozzCo shareholders. 948 *2/1: Shareholders' meeting at Borphee Civic Center. John D. Flathead X will be appointed Chairman of the Board of Directors. =Game Chronology= *Zork Zero *Zork I *Zork II *Zork III *Enchanter *Zork Nemesis *Sorcerer *Spellbreaker *Beyond Zork *Wishbringer *Zork: the Undiscovered Underground *Zork Grand Inquisitor *Return to Zork Category:Years Category:Events